I have an idea Patch's POV
by mollyhawkins
Summary: Based on Beca Fitz's 'Hush Hush' Series. seeming she didn't write a sex scene I thought I might! this is chapter two, Its the same scene just in Patch's POV. (yum, patch!) Enjoy!


SO THIS IS THE SECOND FAN FINCTION ENTRY SO GO EASY ON ME! ENJOY AND COMMENT FEEDBACK? XO 3

SO THIS IS PATCHES POINT OF VIEW.

I woke up to the sound of her breath. That sweet, sexy sound. I could almost feel it, but I suppose I can feel just about anything these days. I mean, I felt her before, the emotion was enough but this was so much more. I sometimes forget that I'm the one who makes _her _shudder. And the sex... _Wow, _even Nora enjoys it more, knowing that I can feel everything just makes her happy.

Nora. My Angel. My love. And my lover. I smirked. I knew how she worked. I knew all the little things, like that spot behind her ear that she loved me kissing, or how the slightest touch from my hand on her thigh made her whole body tingle. I ran my fingers through my hair. _Nora's the best at that. _I smiled. I would go through heaven and hell with that girl. The girl whose breath I could hear coming through the crack of my door.

_Stop, Nora, what are you doing? _she thought, _You look like you just woke up! _ she was so cute, if only she knew how hot she looked when she wakes up in the morning. I heard her hand leave the door handle and her feet creep down the hall. _Patch's favourite...that day.. lingerie isle. _I grinned, i remember that day too. I heard the spray of perfume. I loved it when she tried. I mean, she was perfect when she didnt, but its the thought that counts right? I loved her auburn hair, that always fell pperfectly around her face, and her grey eyes. Those eyes were like the unknown, meat for getting lost in. And those legs..they never ended, the longest smoothes legs youd ever see. _And youre going to get laid. _I heard her thoughts. _Is she know? _I thought. I heard her creeping back toward the door. *_Knock, knock, knock* _"Nora?" I called before sprawling out over the bed. _Made me wonder if he'd been listening in on my thoughts... _Whoops. Slowly, the door opened and ora was standing there i the hottest position, with one arm behind her head and the other hanging over her hips. She was wearing my shirt and no bra.

"Angel," I said, put that smirk that made her weak at the knees on my face "Someone's getting brave."

I saw her cheeks turn a rosy colour. It was so easy to make her blush. She noticed that i saw her and started walking toward the bed. I looked up her long legs with each step to see her panties _Was she even wearing any?_ I felt myself rising. She stopped at the end of the bed and we locked gazes. She straddled my hips, with her legs either side of me, and leant down to kiss me. On her way down I got the perfect view down her top. _No bra, she is getting brave _I thought. As soon as her lips touched mine, i mellted into her. She always fit me perfectly. She sat up quickly.

"Good morning Patch" she said seductively. I grinned up at her "A very good morning, Angel, Whats the plan for today?" Her eyes looked around the room as if bored "Oh, I dont know.." she sighed dramatically, playing me "Vee in invited me to go shopping but I'm not sure if I'll go yet." _As if your leaving this bed. _I thought. "Want to know what I was thinking?" I didnt let her reply "I was thinking youd spend all day in my shirt, in my bed" I traced my fingertips over her thighs which made her tingle. "'All Day'," she smirked "that's a long time to be wearing a shirt you know Patch.." She placed her hands lightly on my chest. She reached for the bottom of her shirt and my breath quickened. I almost frowned when her hands retreated back down her thighs. Out of no where, she leant down and kissed me deeply. Once our lips made contact, i was in control. I parted her lips and sneaked my tongue in her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth. She tried to hide a moan, the corners of my mouth turned to a smile. _Its getting too easy, angel _I spoke into her thoughts. She clenched her fist and went to punch me, but i caught her hand and flipped us over so i was on top of her. She raked her fingers through my hair like she always does. I moved my mouth down her neck, and heard her inhale quickly as i cam closer to her breasts. _Stupid piece of clothing _ I thought. I tugged at the bottom of the shirt and she got the message. _Off._ Nora arched her back, pushing her boobs into my chest while i pulled the shirt up over her head. I threw the shirt to some unknown corner of the bedroom. I sat up slightly to get a full view of her. I almost growled. I bent back down brushed my lips over her collar bone "So beautiful.." I slid one hand up the inside of her thigh and brushed one finger over her lace panties. _She is wearing panties, _I thought, _damn. S_he was completely in my control. I placed my lips over her breast, flicking my tongue around her hardened nipple. I earned myself a groan and smirked. _Having fun, Angel?_ I spoke into her mind. Suddenly, she reached down and grabbed the bulge in my jeans. I stiffened and had to hold back a grunt. _Sure am, what about you? _She Thought back at me. She giggled at my reaction. The sound vibrated all over my skin and nearly made me shudder. She unbuttoned my jeans slowly and started to unzip the zipper. I groaned, could she go any slower?! "Stop teasing angel, there are punishments for these sorts of things you know." She blushed and i sent her a seductive wink. She sat up so we were on our knees facing eachother. We were kissing deeply when i felt her fingers dragging down my sides, giving me the shivers. She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of my jeans. I breathed heavily as she slowly pulled down my jeans. "Oh..Um.." She blushed and i had to hold back a chuckle. She didt realise i had no underwear on. "Second thoughts?" I teased. She pressed a hard kiss on my lips and bit my bottom lip. "Nope" She smirked at me then dropped my jeans. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she looked down. Did I hear her gasp? "I must say Patch, you're quite consistent" I chuckled. I was going to say it was all her doing but then her sentence registered in my head "Wait, 'quite'?" I asked. Before I could say anything else, she wrapped her hands around me and i groaned. I moved back and forward, my breath heavy. Her hands felt so good wrapped around me. _My turn Angel_. I pushed her so she was laying back. I stepped off the bed and let my jeans fall to the floor. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed so her long legs dangled to the floor. She giggled as I planted soft kisses on her thigh, slowly moving toward her white lace panties. _Ugh_, I heard her think_, there still on.. _I smiled at her and slid my fingers under the elastic on her hips. I heard her breath in quickly as I tore her underwear and ripped them out from underneath her "Patch! They were expensive!"


End file.
